


What We Can Control

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: we’re always needing come anxiety comfort fics so here’s a smutty comfort fic that takes place during early season 15.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 45





	What We Can Control

With the barrier weakening every day, Sam and Dean had called in reinforcements. More and more hunters arrived everyday but there was still the concern that it wouldn’t be enough.

Sam knew most of the hunters better than Dean since turning the bunker into a headquarters.

But there was one person that he knew all too well. He wasn’t counting on her showing up though. Y/N was busy in South America. The chances of her making the trip to a small town in Kansas were 1 in a million.

But clearly Dean wasn’t as good a gambler as he thought.

The car was unfamiliar but the combat boots, and sleek, sun-kissed legs stepping out of the muscle car were.

Sam greeted Y/N first, with a hug that engulfed her in plaid. She didn’t rush into Dean’s arms. It was more tentative as they looked each other up and down. Dean figured it’d be weirder if he didn’t give her a hug after Sam’s greeting so he extended an arm for a sideways/half-hug.

Damn, she still smells good, Dean thinks to himself. For someone who likely just traveled 10+ hours, the scent of coffee and saltwater lingered in her hair.

“Good to see you. I thought you were out of the country?” he said.

“Well this is the ultimate case. All hands on deck, right Dean-o? Sam figured you could use the help and you know I can’t say no to Sam.” Dean shot a glare at Sam who knew to avoid his gaze. Dean cleared his throat, his voice getting gruffer.

“Well yeah then it’s a good thing you’re here,” Dean agreed.

–

It’s not that he was avoiding Y/N. It’s just that there’s a lot of ground to cover and a lot of hunters to coordinate. No, it had nothing to do with the sexual tension he’s fed into for years.

Y/N was one of the best hunters he’s ever known and getting involved with her would only prevent the both of them from doing their job. At least that’s what he told himself.

Some of the hunters shacked up at the school with the civilians. Some of them chose to crash in the houses that were just outside of the barrier. Sam and Dean did both every now and then. All hunters were given instructions to keep the homes in good condition if possible. It shouldn’t look like a soldier occupation…even if that’s kinda what it was.

Sam invited Y/N to stay in the house with the two of them as a chance to catch up. Dean stayed quiet as Sam told her the whole story. The story of God, the big bad puppet master. Just like every other hunter, she was shocked.

Dean could read the paranoia, depression, and anxiety creep into her features. Her eyebrows knitting together; her perfect lips pursed hard to stop them from trembling. He knows she’s tough. She’ll pull through and get the job done.

But Y/N was not without her own demons. Sam and Dean remember that the first few nights when they both wake up to her shouts. Sam checks on her each time. The nightmares have returned, agitated by the presence of so many angry spirits. Sam’s always comforted Y/N instead of him. She won’t let herself show vulnerability around Dean. It’s one of the few ways Dean can tell that she could sense the tension between the two of them too.

But on another night, Sam stayed up at the high school with the townsfolk and it’s the two of them alone in the house.

She doesn’t shout. She’s not loud enough to wake herself but the whimpers were enough for Dean. He climbed out of bed, and padded with bare feet down the hall. He opened the door just a crack to see Y/N tossing and turning.

“No. No, please, no,” she begged in a whisper. Tears glisten on her cheeks; that’s when he decided to enter the room. The bed dipped under his weight as he sat beside her. He tried to wake her with a gentle touch on her arm. It wasn’t enough so he reached out to touch her cheek, wiping away the tears.

“Y/N,” he murmured. “Y/N, sweetheart, wake up,” he said, his voice getting louder. She jolted up in bed and rushed into his embrace.

“Noononono. This can’t be it,” Y/N cried. “This can’t be the end.” Dean shushed her, rubbing her back.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” he said as he kissed her hair. Surely that was okay at least, right? That’s when she must’ve just realized it was Dean she was clinging to and not Sam. Y/N leaned back to look into his eyes.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, hey, Y/N, it’s going to be okay.” She buried her face in his chest and continue to cry.

“But what if it’s not. What if this is the end? How could it? There’s so many innocent people who don’t deserve this. We don’t deserve this.” Dean bites his tongue, withholding his own self-deprecating thought that the Winchester brothers deserve nothing but tragedy.

“I know, I know. You’re right, Y/N. Just take a deep breath. It’s going to be okay.”

She followed his orders, releasing a shuttering breath.

“How do you know?” She looked at him and he felt like she could see his soul.

“Because it has to be.” He licked his lips, trying to soothe his dry mouth. He set Y/N at an arm’s length so that they can look at each other. “I refuse to believe that everything we’ve ever done was just Chuck’s plan. We are in control of our own destiny. I’m in control. We’re going to get through this. You are in control. You control what happens next and how you fight this fight.”

There’s a brief pause and it didn’t sink in right away what Dean had just set himself up for but he’s glad he did.

Y/N leaned in tentatively, resting a hand along his cheek. Her soft lips brush against his and he could taste her tears. It’s not like what he’d ever imagined if he’d ever had the balls to kiss Y/N. It breaks his heart. Not that she doesn’t taste the way he expected, no, his heart is broken knowing that she felt this way, felt so alone and discouraged that in this last desperate moment of free will she had chosen to kiss him.

Although his lips were naturally pursed, when Y/N didn’t sense a response from him, she pulled back–first from the kiss and then from his arms.

“I–I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I just…I mean…when will I ever get the chance again?”

Dean didn’t know how to respond. He’d never been dumbstruck by a kiss before but it figured that it would be Y/N’s.

“Right,” Dean cleared his throat again. “It’s perfectly natural. Apocalypse. Last night on earth kind of thing. I’m sure lots of hunters are hooking up.” Y/N frowned at him and his response. “I mean, I guess I could oblige.” It’s not how he wanted it to happen, but like she said when will the chance come up again? He leaned in but she held him at bay.

“Dammit, Dean. No. It’s not like that! I’m not just choosing some random guy to screw for one last thrill.”

“Oh,” Dean paused, waiting for her to explain.

“Chuck thinks he can control everything. Everyone. But he can’t. We have free will. He wants us to be scared and panicking but I have the free will and choice to do what I want, right here, in this very moment.”

“And what do you want?”

“You. Dean. I’ve always wanted you. And I know you want me too. So why not give into it? Why not give in to a different emotion? Like…” she hesitated to finish the sentence, her hands framed Dean’s face and brought his lips close.

“Love. Like love,” he finishes the thought and follows through, his lips crashing into hers. His arms coiled around Y/N’s waist, holding her body against his. But only moments later, they separated. They held each other’s gaze as Dean stripped her of her shirt and then sat back so she could do the same for him. “Fuck, Y/N, you’re gorgeous. Dammit,” he growled as he pounced.

They had all the time in the world to kiss–slow and passionate until their lips were swollen. But when Y/N’s hand cupped Dean’s ass, pressing his hips into hers, the game changed. There was no time for Dean to shirk off his flannel pajama pants. The two of them just shoved them down past his ass, while pulling her panties to the side.

He slid into her warmth with the perfect kind of resistance.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.”

“Mmm, yes Dean, please,” Y/N moaned. He rolled his hips, thrusting in and out. He didn’t know how long he’d last, all he knew was that he finally had Y/N and he wouldn’t let her go. Her hands roamed the expanse of his backs, fingertips digging in. His hands caressed her skin, gliding across her breast and down her waist until he could grab hold of her thigh, hitching her legs up higher on his waist. They both moaned at the change in position before he took her hands and pinned them above her head. He was thrusting deep and hard, he wouldn’t last much longer. But this wouldn’t be the first or last time. He would make love to Y/N all night if it meant consoling her; if it really was their last day on earth. He’d wasted too much time resisting her and a part of him wondering if that was some cruel kind of torture orchestrated by Chuck. Fuck. him.

Dean belonged to Y/N, body and soul and he wouldn’t let anyone keep them apart. He was in control of his story and his story intertwined with Y/N.

Much like the way their bodies had joined now, in this moment. He slid his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit until she cried out. There was no one else in the neighborhood, much less this house. Dean would have her, would elicit every sound from her before they were done.

He reached his climax with Y/N. He spilled his seed inside her and for a split second, he fantasized about that seed taking hold. If he kept his resolve and believed that they would survive this trial of Chuck’s then it was a promise of a wonderful future. But then again, would Chuck let that happen? Was Dean really in control of his fate?

He had to believe he could. He had to rely on his faith in Sam and in Y/N and all the other hunters. They would get through this and he would be together with Y/N.

They made love at least two more times that night until they were both too sensitive to go on. He didn’t want to stop but she drew the line, claiming exhaustion. They fell asleep together, naked and embracing.

Y/N slept peacefully that night wrapped securely in the arms of the man she loved, who loved her in return.

The next day, she was ready to take on Hell with Dean Winchester by her side.


End file.
